My Final Wish
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: BASED ENTIRELY OFF OF ALADDIN. Let's say, Pitch knew a genie, rescued him sort of. ANd he had decided to save his last wish for something... really special... Well, he's finally making that last wish. All he has to do now is sit back... and wait. (Possible Rating Change.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is based entirely off Aladdin. I thought of it the other night and just… It'll be hilarious.**

**My Final Wish**

_So, the premise of this story is this—Pitch knew a genie. He had found one and rescued it, partially, and used two wishes. He saved one, though, for something really REALLY good. Because, hey, you never know when something terrible happens and you need a wish to fix it. (Hint hint. Guardians imprison him. Hint hint.)_

Pitch Black paced his lair several times, pondering how he would get free after his recent imprisonment. It had been a little over eight months now since his attempt at wiping the Guardians off the face of the Earth. And he had found no way to get himself out of what quickly became his prison. He had searched every corner, and though he could travel from shadow to shadow, he had no way of reaching a shadow outside. There needed to be some form of light for there to be shadow, and since right now there was no light, he was just wandering the darkness.

Several times he had thought of using magic of some sort. But with most forms of magic there would be a catch of some sort. Black magic would be especially nasty in consequence. He did always have a wish saved from Aziron the genie he had 'rescued'. But genie magic was just as risky as black magic. Aziron usually tried to have something that would backfire on him, a loophole of sorts. So if he just out and wished for his freedom it would backfire. The damn trickster would probably have him freed just as a Guardian was nearby.

Wait… Trickster… Hmm… Pitch's thoughts went to Jack Frost. Perhaps he could make a few loopholes of his own… He'd be free of his prison soon; it would simply take some time to think things through. Lay out consequences and benefits and decide a plan of action.

It took him another two months, totaling his time in captivity to a full year now, to finally reach a decision. He found the wretched lamp that Aziron used as transport. He wasn't bound to it, necessarily; it was just a portal he used to get around. It practically oozed magic, and Pitch was almost sad to have to remove that power from his lair. But, getting out was more important.

Running a long strand of nightmare sand over the surface of the little metal object, Pitch grinned maliciously as it glowed. A genie could never resist the call of its lamp. Aziron almost immediately began funneling out in the form of mist.

Once he was fully floating before him, Aziron scowled at him, folding his arms over his purple-blue chest. His pointed ears and glowing blue eyes made him slightly intimidating to anyone who had never seen him before, but lucky for Pitch he was never frightened by him to begin with. The sight of the magic being was boring to him.

Aziron ran his hand through his messy black hair, which somehow seemed to sparkle, in frustration, and he grumbled, "How may I serve you, Pitch?"

The words were hissed out like steam on searing coals. Pitch only grinned at the malice in his tone.

"It's been a long time, old friend," he said smoothly, "I have made my final wish."

"FINALLY," Aziron groaned, his whole frame rolling together in one fluid motion. For a moment his shape dripped down into mist, but he brought himself back and he scowled at Pitch again. "Centuries you hold on to that stupid thing, this had BETTER be good," he growled venomously.

Pitch noticed that the genie gave off a faint glow. He admired the violet light radiating onto the walls of his palace.

Smiling darkly, Pitch said, "I believe it is. You see, I've been trapped down in my lair for a full year now, and I was planning on using you as a way to get out."

"Okay," Aziron urged, rolling up invisible sleeves, "Get to the wish already so I can get out of here."

Again Pitch's grin darkened. It was just barely a grin now, beyond a scowl, it held such evil intent.

"I wish, for the spirit of winter, Jack Frost, to fall _desperately_ in love with me," he crooned after a while. The way Aziron's entire being twitched into mist brought a grin of mirth to Pitch's face. Clearly not what he was expecting.

"You…" he stumbled, flitting back and forth between solid and mist, "You wish for WHAT?"

"Temporarily, of course," Pitch said, "I want for him to only be enamored with me until he sees my face again…" He stroked the lamp tenderly, "I wish for Jack Frost to be so desperately in love with me that he will not be able to stand being apart from me. And I wish for this state to only last until he sees me again, in the light… Once he frees me from this prison…"

Aziron just floated there, still going back and forth from mist and human shaped. He didn't know what to think, and Pitch adored it. His utter confusion.

"Now, Aziron, are you going to ignore a direct and very specific wish? I don't believe that's in your code as a genie," Pitch mocked, with a grin.

"I believe I made myself very clear," Pitch said sternly, "I wish for Jack to be so enamored with me that he will do anything and everything in his power to see me again. But only for him to be in this state until he sees me. Once then, I would not mind for his affections to be completely nonexistent." He finished off that last part as an order, and Aziron got the hint, because he was cringing with each word. This was not something he could back out of. Pitch was giving him a direct order. A direct wish. And he had to comply.

Sighing, Aziron grumbled, "Your wish is my command… Until he finally sees you, Jack Frost will be so infatuated by the very thought of you that he will become frantic and do anything he can to find you… Is that all, MASTER?"

Pitch laughed. "Yes, yes, that's fine, now on your way," he said, waving a hand, "Oh, and here," he handed him the lamp, "I won't be needing this now…"

Aziron growled low in his throat, but Pitch watched as he and the lamp shifted into mist and sparkles of light, and then vanished.

With a satisfied sigh, Pitch created a hammock of nightmare sand and laid himself down to rest. All he had to do now was wait… Jack Frost would do all the work… His freedom was nigh.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. YES. YES YES YES! *dancing around in circles* HOLY CRAP YES!**


	2. Chapter 2 EXTREME OOC

**Already typing the next part of this. BECAUSE I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE JACK! *literally having a fangasm* THIS IS FANTASTIC!**

**WARNING THIS IS EXTREMELY OUT OF CHARACTER. BUT IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY. **

**OUT OF CHARACTER FOR REASONS OF HUMOR. Because Jack would never EVER do anything this ridiculous.**

**My Final Wish - Chapter 2**

Jack sighed happily in his sleep. He had finally fallen asleep. After years of not even taking a nap he had decided it might be nice to lie down for a few hours and do nothing but dream. Sandy was even nice enough to sprinkle a little sand over his head to get the process started. He left as soon as Jack was under, and now Jack was sleeping peacefully.

He wouldn't have been able to see the blue mist floating near him. He would have no idea that his dream was changing because of someone else's influence. Aziron grumbled miserably, letting his magic seep into the sleeping spirit, before fading away to go answer to another wish somewhere else in the world.

Jack Frost moaned quietly now in his sleep. The dream had shifted drastically to an area he wasn't particularly specialized in.

He had been running around in the midst of a wonderful snowball fight with the kids in Burgess when it started. They had been running and playing and laughing. And then suddenly Jack heard a voice. It wasn't unfamiliar to him- he knew that voice.

He stopped and turned his head in the direction the voice came from. The woods. Near his pond. But, for some reason, the pond wasn't his concern. It was that voice. He knew that voice.

"Pitch?" he whispered, floating away from the kids. He breezed through the trees, scanning every dark shadow and every dark corner. He wasn't seeing anything, and for some reason that was upsetting him.

His heartbeat jumped to a sprint, his breathing was coming in short shallow gasps. He heard the voice again. "Pitch!?" he shouted, spinning around desperately, looking for him. Why couldn't he see him? Where was he? He could hear him, why couldn't he see him?

"Pitch!" he shouted again, now running in his search for the King of Nightmares. He was panting heavily. Where was Pitch?

He found an empty patch of earth- he knew there should have been a bed there. But there was nothing. Just that empty patch of dirt. Gasping, he ran to the earth and began slamming his staff down into it. He ripped chunks of earth away in his desperation, chunks of ice flying free. He needed to see Pitch! He needed to see him and touch him and kiss him and- damnit, PITCH!

Finally the earth exploded under his blows. The hole in the ground sent light spilling into the tunnels below. Screaming, Jack dove down, flying as fast as he could to find Pitch. He heard the voice again, and it sent chills down his spine.

Zooming back and forth, he finally spotted the tall, dark, _incredibly handsome_ man standing near his globe full of glowing lights. Yes! "Pitch!" he shouted, tackling him to the ground in a violent tumble of limbs.

He grabbed hold of his head as they seemed to fall endlessly and shoved his lips into the Nightmare King's. Yes, yes…! Pitch! He kissed him desperately, practically wailing as he continued feeling their legs tangle around and his back slam into the ground, then float away, then slam into it again. The kiss was so violent; Pitch was savage in his response- he was kissing Jack so hard it felt like his mouth was on fire. And Jack wanted more of it. He screamed against those lips with desire.

Pitch, Pitch, Pitch; he couldn't get enough! Every touch, every taste, every breath- none of it was enough! He wanted more, more! Jack kissed viciously into those incredible lips. He pushed and pushed and pushed until he was swallowed by darkness, the only thing coming to him now were the sounds of his screams of ecstasy.

Blue eyes flying open, Jack's body jolted up into a sitting position. He grabbed hold of his forehead, gasping and panting and sweating and _needing_. He didn't understand what just happened. Was it a dream? He licked his lips. He felt hungry. Hungry for what?

"Pitch…" he whimpered, sliding his hand down his face to his chest. He held his hand there, clutching over his heart. "Pitch," he breathed the name again. The feeling of that name flowing over his tongue and lips sending happy chills throughout his entire body.

Jack felt giddy. He felt excited. He felt dizzy. Because of Pitch. He smiled excitedly. Pitch, Pitch, Pitch! Jumping up to his feet, Jack was overcome by one thought.

"I gotta see 'im! I gotta find Pitch and tell him!"

He bounced around excitedly. All he could think about was Pitch! He didn't understand why, but he didn't need to. He wanted to find Pitch. No, scratch that, he _needed_ to find Pitch! It was a consuming, soul eating NEED.

He moaned softly, stopping dead all of a sudden. He felt hot. Why did he feel hot? An image of Pitch flashed across the back of his eyes. He moaned again- the wave of heat that image brought. Pitch was making him hot. That was it.

Jumping around again, Jack found himself continuously moaning and grinning. He felt crazy excited. Mostly crazy. He couldn't explain this feeling. But it was like Pitch was the best fucking thing ever and he had to go get himself some!

He fell forward, tripping over himself. Wow, Pitch sounded _fantastic_ right now! He felt like he wanted to touch Pitch's teeth. He didn't know why his teeth, but they kept up in his head. He grinned wide- he wanted to feel Pitch's teeth on his body. He wanted Pitch to bite him!

Laughing, then moaning again, Jack hopped up. He had to get to Pitch! He just had to! Maybe he should tell North or the Guardians about how great Pitch was. Yeah, he should totally do that!

But if he took the time to see the others, that would give him less time with Pitch.. Jack furrowed his brow as he tried to think. Only one thing kept coming up, which made thought impossible- Pitch.

Pitch was awesome! Jack felt like screaming it from the rooftops. He wanted to hug Pitch and tell him how incredible he was. Jumping up and down excitedly, Jack couldn't wait to see Pitch. He ran around in circles a few times before calling to the wind.

"Take me to Pitch!" he shouted at it, so happy he could die. Pitch, Pitch, Pitch, Pitch, Pitch, Pitch! He just couldn't stop saying that name! It was fantastic! The way that name just flowed through the air perfectly.

He laughed openly. "When I have babies I'm naming them all after Pitch!" he shouted to no one. "I'm gonna have Pitch's babies and name them all Pitch! They'll be beautiful Pitch babies!" He wooped excitedly, flying as fast as he could through the wind.

"Here I come, Pitch!"

**And I was smiling while typing that entire segment. OH MY GLOB, What did I just turn Jack into? HAHAHAHAHA. THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL.!**


	3. Chapter 3 END

**And now it's time to see what happens when a love-crazy Frost spirit gets what he wants and finds all that love vanished? Let me put it this way- it SUCKS for Pitch!**

**My Final Wish - Chapter Three (Final Chapter)**

Pitch sat comfortably in his sand hammock. It was nice to lie there and do nothing but wait for Jack Frost to come free him. He was rather proud of himself for coming up with this one. It required absolutely no effort on his part and it would make Jack Frost go temporarily insane. What's not to love about that?

It didn't take long for him to hear loud thudding far off in the distance. Right on time, Frost…

He slid his hands behind his head and waited. He heard the thuds for a long while before he heard crumbling and a scream of surprise. He heard a thud or two, but then he heard laughing. Jack had fallen in…

Shaking his head, he got up and walked toward the sound. He could finally see light shining in through the tunnel. There were finally shadows. Grinning, Pitch stood and waited for Jack to spot him.

Jack was scanning the darkness, calling out his name repeatedly. Pitch stepped forward, and Jack squealed with delight, charging him and knocking him over in an unexpectedly tight hug.

"PITCH!" he shouted, overjoyed, "I FOUND YOU!"

Pitch chuckled and tipped the boy's head up to look at him. Jack was smiling dumbly until he saw Pitch's face. The instant they made eye contact, Jack blinked and his brow furrowed with a frightened gasp of bewilderment.

Jack hopped off of him, floating backwards a few feet. He held his forehead. "What.. What… I…" he looked like he had absolutely _no idea_ where he was or what was happening.

Pitch chuckled. "Enjoy your time under the influence of a genie, Frost?" he asked, grinning when Jack blinked up at him.

"I… huh… Genie…? Whu…?" he stammered, trying to grasp any shred of understanding. When he finally got one, his eyes widened for a split second before his whole face contorted into one of rage. Screaming in rage, Jack charged at Pitch, attacking him with ice.

He knocked the nightmare king backwards, freezing him in midair. Jumping down, Jack roared, "You tricked me! You, you, you—AAAGGHHH!" He zapped practically everything in the dark palace in his blind fury. And as soon as that was done, he flew up and out, screaming and causing a terrible blizzard that recovered the entrance he had just made to Pitch's lair.

Pitch was stuck there, only his head free of the ice. He blinked a few times and groaned unhappily.

"Maybe I didn't think this through…"

**THE END! **

**Was it one of my best stories? HECK NO!**

**It was just for fun! I just wanted to do this because it was amusing for me!**

**I hope some of you find it even remotely funny like I did…**


End file.
